Increasingly, many aspects of our lives are monitored, recorded, and displayed. For example, video surveillance is prevalent, recording scenes for news, general information, and security purposes. Security cameras record visual information of desired locations such as banks, storefronts, automatic teller machines, businesses, roadways, parks, etc. Further, people voluntarily record themselves and post images on the Internet, or are voluntarily recorded by another person (e.g., a TV personality, a person being interviewed for broadcast news media, etc.) who sends (e.g., broadcasts) the corresponding video.
Video recordings are used for a variety of purposes. Persons whose images are captured can be used to help identify and locate the persons, e.g., if they have committed a crime. Unexpected events can be captured by constantly-monitoring cameras that would otherwise not be captured, and the events viewed, e.g., on television or through the internet. Further, video can be analyzed for particular events or characteristics, such as stopped vehicles, presence of a moving object such as a person, etc.
Video recordings are typically captured at a much higher resolution than can be or is displayed by a viewing device such as a computer monitor or television screen. Consequently, sometimes captured video information corresponding to multiple camera pixels is used to produce a single display pixel, and other times some camera pixels are selected and used for the display and unused camera pixel information is discarded.